Broken Promise
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: To catch some bad guys Steve had to break the promise he gave Catherine. How will she react? Sequel to 'The Letter' *Chapter 5 is up - What will Catherine say?*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I finally found some time to write a new McCath Story. You should read 'The letter' before reading this, because this is build on the promise Steve had given Cath. **__**I hope you like it! **_  


* * *

The time till Catherine got transferred to the Pearl Harbor Naval OP Center went by quickly. It didn't took long till they got used to being around each other everyday and like Steve had said before, having her on land would have it's benefits. Waking up together in the morning or having dinner with her was nice, but the best thing of all was that he could watch her belly grow. He even started to talk with the little one inside of it. It was their little secret, because Steve had to keep his image up. Danny was already making fun of him for ready baby books. So he figured if he would find out about the little talking thing, it would even get worst and he probably hat to hang him from a roof to shut him up.

Steve woke up early in the morning unable to go back to sleep he decided to go for an early swim. He sat up on the bed but before he got out she he turned over to Catherine carefully he bend down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was about to get out of the bed when he turned around once more looking at his pregnant girlfriend. His eyes lingered on her belly for longer then he thought so he didn't notice her stirring in her sleep. Cath opened her eyes slightly waiting for him to get out of the bed so she could go back to sleep but he didn't.

"Stop staring at me." Cath said her voice barely over a whisper before she slowly crawled over to him. "Good morning." She whispered when she sat up next to him her hands around his neck pulling him closer for good morning kiss. His lips still lingering on hers as his had started to travel down to her belly. "Someone is already up too." Steve pointed out after he felt a soft kick against his hand.

"As if she ever sleeps…" Catherine groaned frustrated. "Was it that bad?"

"I want to see you trying to sleep when someone is constantly kicking you." She said clearly annoyed by his stupid question.

"How about you try to get some sleep now and I'll wake you for breakfast?" Steve asked carefully brushing a stain of her beautiful brown hair out of her face.

"So I can put on more weight?" Cath retorted and Steve knew how this would end, if he wouldn't choose his next words right.

"You're pregnant." He pointed out. "And fat." Catherine immediately replied.

"No, you're not. You're beautiful and sexy and pregnant with our baby."

The first two words to describe her were okay but the last one was an unnecessary statement. "As if I would forget that?" she asked her hand joining his on her belly and when she looked up she met his amazing blue eyes. She had planned on being moody for the of the day, but the way he looked at her, that soft and carrying look on his face made her bad mood go away.

"I love you." She heard Steve's calm voice.

"I love you too." She replied before leaning into a kiss. They spent another couple of minutes just sitting on the bed and not saying a word till Steve broke the silence.

"So are going back to sleep now?" he asked her and Cath nodded slipping back under the soft blanket. "I'll get you later then." "Yeah." He bended down once more and place a kiss on her forehead before getting out if the bed. A minute later he was gone and Cath tried to go back to sleep. But the little one inside of her had other plans. Cath had tried every possible position till she gave up and got out of bed.

After he was done with swimming he spent the next 20 minutes preparing breakfast for them.

Fresh pressed orange juice for Catherine and of course her favorite pancakes. After he was done he got upstairs to wake her up again.

"Cath?" Steve asked when he found her in front of the mirror. She was already dressed in jeans and a top but the look on her face told him that she wasn't happy.

"2 more months and I have to wear a circus tent." Cath critically said looking at herself in the mirror. "You want me to order some?" Steve asked trying to be funny and lighting her mood up. But for Catherine it wasn't funny at all. He knew that right now he was walking on very thin ice and he got to be carefully.

"I hate you!" Cath grumbled as she hits him on his right shoulder.

"I know you love me." Steve said stepping behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. His eyes met her eyes in the mirror but this time his soft look wasn't working.

"Stop looking at me like that. I hate that."

"I know." Steve replied carefully resting his head on her shoulder. In the passed month he had become used to her mood swings and knew how to handle them.

"Stop being so damn understanding!" Catherine said her voice softer again when Steve placed several kisses on her skin. She felt his lips curl into a smile when she closed her eyes and let go of all her tensions.

"Breakfast?" Steve asked carefully not wanting to ruin the moment, but he had to eat before heading to the HQ. Cath nodded and then they went downstairs.

* * *

_**Read & Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really apreciat them!But don't get used to the fluff of the first chapter...**

_** Lachlan512 I'll defiantly write about that too. ;)** _

* * *

"Be careful." Catherine said when she wrapped his arms around him. "And you have a good time with your sister." Steve told her when he bends down to kiss her goodbye.

Catherine got a weird feeling when she looked into his eyes. "Don't forget what you promised me." She said trying to get ride of the feeling.

"You know I won't forget it." Steve replied while his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

"But still be careful."

"I will." Steve reassured and Cath nodded giving her another quick kiss before he left.

When Steve was gone Catherine got out on to the beach where she tried to relax and ride of the feeling. The beach was her place to relax and dream of their future and of all the beautiful places in Hawaii she loved it the most. It was so peacefully and although had many good memories. Her favourite was still the burned steaks. Steve still blamed her for that one, but she always tells him it's not her fault because he was the one who played along.

Later that day she met with her sister Jamie who flew in for a business meeting from the mainland. The Rollins sisters went shopping for baby clothes. Catherine was in a good mood the whole afternoon with her sister till she got a text from Steve that changed her mood again.

"What is it?" Jamie asked a little worried as she saw her sister's blank stare.

"It's from Steve." She replied. "He got a case and is not coming home earlier." She added disappointed. "Aw sis, come here." Jamie said hugging her. "What about we get some more cute stuff for my niece and then have dinner at the Hilton?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both had a great time and Cath's mood was back to a normal level quickly. Men could say what ever their want about shopping, but for Catherine it was like a happy pill. At the evening the girls had dinner at the Hawaiian Hilton it was already 10.30 when Cath got into her car and drove home. When she pulled up the driveway the house was still dark. After she had put away all the stuff she bought she went back downstairs. She knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy with his job and she was fine with it. But tonight she had a bad feeling about it. She made herself one cup of hot chocolate before she turned on the TV. She tried her best to distract herself from the wierd feeling she had but it wasn't working.

"Let's just hope Daddy is coming back home in one piece." Cath said placing her hand on her belly. The little girl inside of her was although restless. It was past 2 oclock in the morning and Catherine had almost fallen asleep on the couch when she heard noises coming from the door. Within seconds the door opened and Danny and Steve entered the house.

"Oh my god, Steve! Are you okay?" Cath asked getting up from the couch. "I'm fine." "You don't look fine." Cath stated concerned, when she got a better look on his face where he had several cuts. "What happened?"

Steve was about to open his mouth when Danny decided to talk for him.

"I can tell you what happened. Our friend here had the brilliant idea to go after an armed suspect on his own. What Mister SuperSEAL here, didn't know was that the suspect wasn't alone ergo he got a beat up of a lifetime. We arrived there in time to get him out alive."

Catherine looked in disbelieve at Danny and then back at Steve. "Is this true?" she asked the worried tone she had before gone. Steve knew he had to tell her truth so all he could do was nodding. "Yeah, Cath…" he reached out for her but she backed away.

"Don't." she said holding up her hand in self defence. "Just don't."

"Cath, I had to do this."

"Yeah, right. Like you had to go to Japan on your own, like you helped Jenna on your own?" Cath would have gone on with yelling at him, but her baby was against it. After she had received another kick against her rip she stopped. "Just think about what you promised me."

She said and then went upstairs straight into their bedroom banging the door behind her. Seconds later she opened it again only to throw his bedding out. After she was back in the room she locked the door behind herself.

Steve still stood there dumbfounded and again Danny was the first to speak.

"What was that?" He looked at his partner. "I mean, did she really just kick you out of your bedroom?"

Steve looked at the beddings scattered on the stairs. "She did."

"Is that her way to say thanks for making this damn island a saver place?"

"It's different." Steve replied walking past him into the kitchen with Danny close behind him. "Long boards?" he asked opening the fridge.

"Yes." Danny accepted the bottle and followed him out on to the lanai.

"I had to this today, Danny."

"I know, but what the hell have you promised to her that she reacts like that?" Danny asked a little worried.

Steve took a deep breathe before answering. "The day she told me she was pregnant I promised her to never ever again go on a solo trip again."

"We were there in time."

"You tell her." Steve said turning around to the house. He looked up to the window of their bedroom. "You want to talk to her?"

Steve shook his head. "Not now."

They stayed on the lanai for another 30 minutes till Danny decided to head home. Steve walked him to the door and just before Danny was leaving they heard the bedroom door getting unlocked and about a second later Catherine walked out. Their eyes met briefly and the look on her face let Steve's blood freeze. The hurt and angry look on her face made him feel sorry for what he did today.

"Talk to her, buddy." Danny said when she disappeared into the bathroom. "I will." Steve nodded and then Danny left.

* * *

**As always please leave a review! I'm thinking about adding Steve's mom to the story, since we know she's still alive. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a sleepless night for both of them. They both were up for hours thinking about what had just happened. For both of them the night was short. Then when Catherine got up she made sure that Steve would although wake up. When she left their bedroom heading for the bathroom she closed both doors with a loud thud.

A painful groan escaped his lips when he slowly sat up and a moment later he got up and went over into the kitchen. After he had turned on the coffeemaker and kettle he sat down at the table and grabbed on of his baby books.

Catherine entered the kitchen seconds later and Steve closed his book again. He looked up but she was ignoring him. Steve didn't know what to say without making things worse so he just watched her. She filled her cup with water and after adding a tea bag she took the cup and left the kitchen heading out on to the lanai.

After sitting down on own of the chairs she closed her eyes and begun to gently cares her stomach. The little one was giving her a hard time since she had yelled at Steve and Catherine knew she wasn't the only one missing him.

"Cath?" Steve asked and she opened her eyes. The expression she had on her face let the lump in his throat grow. His Navy SEAL dead stare was nothing compared with Catherine's. "We need to talk." He somehow managed to say.

"Talk about what?" she asked her tone harsh when he didn't answered in time she started. "We can talk about what you were thinking last night. I mean did we crossed your mind once yesterday or was it all about saving the island?"

"Of course I was thinking about you. But it's although my job to keep this place safe."

"I know what your job is, Steven."

"And I did it for our baby or do you really think I want my child to grow up on an island with these guys on the street."

"And I don't want my child to grow up without a father." Catherine replied getting up for the chair and heading back inside. "Wait, where are you going?" Steve asked following her.

She had to fight back the tears as she reached for her purse on the dresser next to the front door. Steve although reached for it and they hands met. Catherine looked him in the eyes. He could see that she was hurt so he decided to pull his hand back and let her go. "My sister." She replied opening the door and with one last look she closed the door behind herself.

Steve stood next to the door for minutes. He thought about what he could do to make it up to her, while her words still echoed in his head.

_I don't want my child to grow up without a father…_

_*Hours later*_

Catherine was still with her sister. She had told her about what had happened to Steve last night and about how scared she is that she might loose him.

"You know it's already dead." Jamie said after she had watched her little sister stabbing the grilled chicken for several minutes.

"What?" Catherine asked looking up from her plate.

You're grilled chicken. It's already dead." Catherine looked at her for a second before she puts her fork away with a big sigh.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Why should I? I have no reason to apologize."

"Well let's see you haven't eaten one bit of your dinner. I haven't seen one of your big mommy to be smile and I can see that you miss him."

"I don't miss that…" "Miss Rollins?" One of the waiters asked before she could finish her sentence. "Yes?" Catherine asked looking at him. "Someone left this for you at the front desk." He said handing her a small box. "Do you know who it was?" "I'm sorry he didn't mention his name. He only said that you should get it immediately."

"Okay, thank you." Catherine replied and the waiter walked away. She looked at the package for a couple of seconds before placing it on the chair next to her.

"You don't want to open it?" "I know Steve send it." "Catherine, would you just stop being stubborn for once?" Jamie asked annoyed. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes reaching for the package. She hesitated for a second before lifting up the lid carefully. Inside she found her favorite dress and a piece of paper with Steve's handwriting on it.

_I know I owe you more then just a dinner,_

_But it's a beginning to tell you how I am sorry _

_8:00 our beach_

_Xoxo_

* * *

_**Read & Review Please!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"And?" Jamie asked when Catherine stared at the little piece of paper. "My dress." Catherine replied letting her hand run over the soft cotton. "And?" "He's asking me to come home." "Great, let's go." Jamie said standing up and taking the box out of Catherine's hand.

"No." "No?" Jamie asked in disbelieve. "I'm not going." "What have I told you about not being so damn stubborn?" Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm not going." She repeated again. "I'm telling you, you get your little butt up into my room get ready and head home, because I can't stand your sad face anymore. Get up." Catherine looked at her for a second then she knew her sister was right she took her purse and got up. "Okay, but if we end up in another argument it's your fault." "Whatever." Jamie rolled her eyes as they went to the elevators.

It was almost 8:00 when Steve stood in the living room looking at the work he did the past hours. After he made sure that everything was perfect he could only pray that Catherine would forgive him. One last time he checked if the tiny black box was still in his pocket before he went back into the kitchen.

At the same time Catherine pulled up the drive way to their house. After another discussion with her sister she had finally given in and was ready hear what he has to say. When she reached the front door she opened it and stepped in.

"Oh my…" she breathed while she took in the small part of the house. Steve had done more then just a great job on decorating the house. The lights were dimmed; he had placed several candles all over the living room, the stairs over to his dads study. On the floor was a small path made with rose paddles. Catherine didn't notice Steve standing by the door that leads into his father's study and out to the lanai as she was still thrilled by the work he did. She realized that was standing there when Steve cleared his throat. She looked over to him.

"Hey." She said her voice soft and gentle.

"Cath." Steve said taking a few steps towards her but he stopped in the middle of the room giving her some space to decide if she wants him closer or not. Catherine hesitated for a second before she walked over to him slowly; carefully she walked the rose paddle bath down to him. When she was close enough he reached out for her wrapping his strong arms around her. She allowed him to pull her closer to let him feel her. Catherine had to close her eyes in order to fight back the tears she felt. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear and she pulled back to look into his eyes. She did her best to hold back the tears but the look he gave her send her over the edge. A quiet sob came from her and he reached up with both of his hands capturing her face. "Cath…" His voice was full with emotions and if he thinks he can calm her down he did a terrible job. "I'm so sorry what I did to you."

She looked him in the eyes and could see that he meant every single word.

"I'm sorry, Cath." He repeated again brushing a tear out of her beautiful face.

It felt like she had lost her ability to speak then when she opened her mouth not a single word made it over her lips. After she didn't managed to speak Catherine knew that there was only one thing she could do to let him know that she believed him every single time he had told her that he's sorry. She pulled her hands back from his back before wrapping them around his neck. Then she got up on the tip of her toes and pulled him closer before placing her lips on his. Steve felt a little surprised as he felt them connected but he knew that now everything will be okay again. Catherine pulled back for some air that she needed after a long kiss but she was still holding him close. Steve's eyes were still closed and she smiled at him when she felt a gentle kick in her abdomen. "Someone is happy to see daddy." Steve opened his eyes and let his hands sliding down her body to her swollen stomach to feel his baby.

"I missed you so much." Steve admitted smiling back at her.

"We missed you too." Catherine replied before leaning into another soft kiss.

"Dinner?" Steve asked when he pulled back from her lips.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked a mischievous smile on her lips. Steve took a moment before he nodded then he took her hand lead her out on to the lanai. The path of rose paddles ended at the table which was only light up by a beautiful sunset and another set of candles.

"This is amazing." Catherine said when Steve pulled a chair out for her to sit down.

"I told you dinner is only the beginning." He pointed out when Catherine sat down.

"Sounds like a threat to me." "But a good one." He replied with smile before heading over to the grill. "Burned steaks?" Cath asked and Steve rolled his eyes. Every time they had dinner especially when the grill was involved she couldn't resist letting out this comment.

"No, grilled chicken." He pointed out when he presented her a plate. While dinner neither of them lost a word about what had happened a day ago and it was got for both of them enjoying their time together.

"Still up for a dessert?" Steve broke the silence.

"Sure." Catherine agreed and Steve got up and into the house. A couple of minutes later he came back with a strawberries and ice cream. It wasn't exactly what he wanted for dessert but after all the months he had spent with her he knows her cravings. Steve reached for the bowl with strawberries and fished one out.

"I love you." He said gently before feeding her with it.

"Hmm, I love you too." Catherine replied and before she was done with replying he got down on one knee in front of her with a small black box in his hand.

"No, Steve." Catherine breathed when she realized what he was doing. "Get up." She ordered him almost desperately but he didn't.

"Catherine…" Steve started his voice shacking. He hadn't thought he would be this nervous. He took a deep breathe before looking in to her amazing brown eyes that were already watery.

"Catherine." He started again but he couldn't remember a single word he had planned.

"I love you and I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you more then words could describe and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." A tear rolled down her face and Steve had to resist brushing it away. "Cath I had planned on doing this for a long time but today I realized that I need you in my life. I want to be with you forever." He didn't care if he would repeat himself over and over again because he was scared to ask the one question. He paused again. "Will you marry me?" Steve asked finaly his voice barely above a whispered.

_**Aahh Cliffhanger! Reviews please and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! _****_  
_**

**_Enjoy the final chapter  
_**

* * *

As almost everyday Steve woke up before Catherine, but today he didn't want to go after his usually daily routine. He figured he could go swimming later when Catherine was out of the house, then right now he just wants to enjoy the moment. She was still sleeping next to him and even when he was barely awake he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. Catherine woke up by the sudden movements behind her. "Good morning." She murmured as she tried to turn around but could since he was holding her tight. "Sh, go back to sleep." Steve whispered into her hair. She knew that it was useless to fight against his grip so she snuggled against him even closer and felt asleep again. He couldn't help but smile when he closed his eyes and remembered last night.

"_Will you marry me?" Steve asked finally his voice barely above a whisper._

_Catherine looked from their hands to the ring and into Steve's face. She should have known that something like this would come up. The amazing work he had done with decorating the house, the dinner and what he had just said. They never talked about getting married and until a couple of month ago they haven't even talked about having kids. She loves him and she knew he was the one, but this was way to fast for her taste. Her hand was still trembling when they eyes meet again and she drew in a sharp breath to calm down, but it didn't work._

"_Steve…." her voice was shaking and she realized that his has to be a short answer. "Yes." She managed to say when she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. _

_A smile formed on Steve's lips. "Yes?" he asked as if had to reassure himself and Catherine nodded. _

"_Yes, I… I want to marry you." She replied smiling. _

_Steve was still on his knee when he slipped the ring on her finger then he reached up and brushed away the tears. He got up from his knee and when he stood Catherine was on her feet as well. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while Catherine's hands wrapped around his neck. _

"_I love you." He whispered when they lips were only a breath away from each other. Catherine was about to tell him she loves him too but it was already too late, his lips had already captured hers. For both of them their kiss felt like it took an eternity but neither of them wanted to let go of the other. _

Around lunch time they both got out of their bed. Catherine got ready for another afternoon with her sister while Steve had an appointment with the hospital to check on his injuries. She would have loved to stay in bed with Steve for the rest of the day but she had to tell her sister the news and Steve got his appointment. He offered her to skip it when she would do the same with her sister, but Catherine insisted that he had to go to his appointment.

When Steve got back the house was empty and he begun to clean up the kitchen, before moving on to the rest of the house. It was in the afternoon and he had just started to put the candles away when there was a knock on the door. "What are you doing here, Danny?" Steve asked when he opened the door only to find his partner standing on the other side.

"I thought I check on you since I haven't heard from you in 2 days."

"Come in." Steve said knowing that he wouldn't get ride of him. Danny stepped in and saw the remaining of last night.

"Now, you're getting all romantic for me, babe." Danny asked surprised by his partner's work.

"Sorry I have to disappoint you, but it was for Catherine." "Aah, so you made it up to her?"

"Yeah, I did make it up to her." Steve replied with a smile as he went over to the kitchen to grab a beer. It was the same stupid smile he had given Danny the whole weekend when they worked on the ambassador's daughter case.

"What was that?" Danny asked following him.

"What was what?" Steve asked turning around to his partner handing him a bottle.

"That stupid smile."

"Can't I just be happy that Cath and I settle things again?" Steve asked back.

"You know, I know how your smiles when you settled things with her and believe it's not that smile you have right now."

"You're imagining things." Steve pointed out while taking another sip from his bottle then he left the kitchen wondering how man times he had told his partner that he is imagining things. The both headed out to the beach and sat down on the bench.

"What about you tell me the truth behind all this?" Danny tried again after a couple of seconds and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is what it is. I send her, her favorite dress with a little note; I did all the stuff in there and cooked for us." "And?"

"There is no and." Steve replied. Danny stared at his partner trying to figuring out what Steve was hiding from him.

"Okay. There was a little more then just dinner." Steve admitted as he looked at his partner who had suspicious look on his face. "I got down on my knee for her." He finally added.

Danny who was drinking from his beer almost chocked on it. "You did what?" Danny asked when he catches his breath again.

"I ask her to marry me." Steve said trying to sound casually. Danny once again just looked at his partner trying to figuring out if he was telling him the truth. "You really did it? Didn't you?" He asked to reassure himself.

"I did."

"Well, congratulations, buddy." Danny said patting his partner's back.

Then Steve told him how the whole thing happened and when he was done Danny smiled.

"I liked that girl from the beginning. She really brings out a good side of you." Steve raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're nice to our suspects; you actually behave more like a human and not like a Neanderthal animal." Danny pointed out. "I would say you're getting soft because of Catherine."

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting soft." Steve replied a little offended.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I'm not soft." Steve stopped and thought about it for moment. "Okay, maybe a little." Steve admitted.

* * *

_**As always read & review please! I already have some ideas for more McCath stories so be prepared! ;) **_


End file.
